Ordinary Life
by HermioneWatsonFan
Summary: Remember during career counseling how McGonagall swore she would help Harry get into the auror program? Well, she follows through. Cannon through fourth year. 5th year through 19-years-old. McGonagall mentors Harry. SongFic to Ordinary Day. McGonagall PO


** Disclaimer:** All characters are JK Rowlings, the song is Ordinary Day by Vanessa Carlton

**Summary:** AU. Fifth year through nineteen years old. McGonagall mentors Harry. SongFic to Ordinary Day by Vanessa Carlton. Remember during career counseling how McGonagall swore she would help Harry get into the auror program? Well, she follows through. Written from McGonagall viewpoint.

I sat in my office; Parvati Patil had just left from her career advice session and Harry was three minutes late. It was probably for the best, though because Ms. Patil was very trying. A bit of an air head for a Gryffindor.

_Knock. Knock._ Potter is here. I take a deep breath, "Come in Mr. Potter." He walks in, out of breath, apologizing for being late between gasps.

** Just a day,  
Just an ordinary day.  
Just trying to get by.**

I ask him for his career choice, and while his answer does not surprise me, I know it's going to be hard for him. He says, with utter conviction in his voice, "I'd like to be an auror." Just by that tone, I know that he will stop at nothing to achieve his goal.

**  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky.**

By the end of our session, I know that he's going to give this his all. But I also know that his all won't be enough. Not while Fudge is after his skin. By the end of our session, I want him to be an auror almost as much as he does.

"Mr. Potter, you will be an auror if I have to train you night and day!"

**  
And as he asked if I would come along  
I started to realize  
That everyday he finds  
Just what he's looking for,  
Like a shooting star he shines.**

Time moves on, and he's taken his OWL's. With my help, he managed to pass everything he needs to get into classes to become an auror. To my immense pride, he even got top scores in Potions. His sheer will power and perseverance amazes me. I don't know how he can struggle over such odds, and yet remain so optimistic of his chances.

**  
He said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
Although they did not feel  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
And you'd swear those words could heal.**

Harry is in sixth year, no major, live-deciding tests this year. I tutor him anyways. Harry is excelling at everything. All this time, the only thing he needed was a guide. A parent. I know he would be making Lily and James proud right now.

** And as I looked up into those eyes  
His vision borrows mine.  
And I know he's no stranger,  
For I feel I've held him for all of time.**

Harry and I have grown closer, I think he needed some semblance of parentage (Merlin knows the Durlsey's don't count) and I was it. He's a seventh year now. I've been tutoring him all year again, preparing him for his NEWT's. The day before his first NEWT, I think I might have been more nervous than him. But he was confident; he knew that he would pass because he knew he was going to be an auror. I still don't know how he can persevere so much.

** And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
In the palm of your hand.**

He never understood my doubts.

** Please come with me,  
See what I see.  
Touch the stars for time will not flee.  
Time will not flee.  
Can you see?**

I go to sleep. NEWT results will be out in the morning, and Harry promised he would owl the results to me as soon as he got them. The next morning I wake up. I pace. I pace. Why hasn't he sent the results? More pacing.

** Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.  
As I wake in bed  
And the boy, that ordinary boy  
Or was it all in my head?**

** Did he asked if I would come along  
It all seemed so real.  
But as I looked to the door,  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal.**

There he is! In person, stepping out of my fireplace. He is wearing the biggest grin I've ever seen. He passed. He can try out for the auror program. He knew all along that this would happen, but I couldn't see it quite as clearly.

** And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can,  
Don't you see all your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand  
In the palm of your hand,  
In the palm of your hand.**

A year later, Harry is accepted into the auror program. I know he'll do great because I've learned that Harry James Potter can do anything he sets his mind to.

** Just a day, just an ordinary day  
Just trying to get by.  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky.**

So, did you like it? Or not? Tell me!! I really want reviews!!!!

-------------------

l l

l 1

l l

l l

l l

l l

l l

l l

l l

---------- ----------

\ /

\ /

\ CLICK THE BUTTON /

\ /

\ /

\ /

\ /

\ /

\ /


End file.
